


Youth

by Lizlow



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: To charge forward and seize that liveliness he presses, that's the challenge she's taken on.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I really love Osako-sensei!! This contains scenes that are from his route and some mock ups too... I tried to sort of imagine (briefly) how a route would look like for him in full (and not just as a secret boy). Because Osako-sensei ends up as the Judo Club Adviser, I wrote this with Bambi being the manager..! (It's the perfect club for how Bambi grows in this route!!) Anyway, thank the world for Osako-sensei... This is messy, but I hope it conveys some of my love for him!

This is power! This is love! This is _youth_! He’ll scream it from the rooftop if he has to, not that Himuro would be too happy about that if he did. Not that it would _really_ stop him, since it’s far easier to go on and _live_ than it is to really sweat a bit of scolding.

Given how he took his scolding on his very first day of teaching, it’s no wonder he’s charging on so willfully.

Back then... Ah, how he wanted to make sure the students had all the energy they could muster. That had been his homeroom, and he wanted them to make the most of their youth!

One student had grabbed his attention, her wondering face an easy mark for calling out to. He writes his name clearly on the board, and points, voice boosted with certainty and power.

 **“** Go ahead! Now, you, go ahead and read this! **”**

She had jumped to her feet, standing straight, confusion in her face as she tried to discern if it was a test or not. Looking back on it now, maybe it had been, but that was what started a tradition.  **“** Yes, Sensei! It reads... _Dai-haku-ryoku_ , right? **”**

 **“** Hehe, it reads Osako Chikara! My name! Even though I’m small, I do everything with great intensity! It’s nice to meet you! **”**

 **“** Nice to meet you, Osako-sensei! **”**

When did he become so charged by her though? When did he start to feel the need to shout his feelings _for her_ this way? Did it begin on those first extracurricular lessons, where her interest fluttered, her stance shifted, her drive was just barely starting to kick? Perhaps, it had been the later ones where her enthusiasm to point something out to him turning into long looks, brushing hands and tuggings on sleeves? Or was it when he saw her begin to pour her love into her notebook, beginning to improve her study habits, taking on her bad grades in order to improve them, to make herself proud?

As her homeroom teacher, he’s supposed to think the best for her, for all his students, but when did he start seeing her in a different light? Her tireless efforts, her smiles, her expressions, the way her eyes brighten up when she’s taking on a challenge, her voice, her nature, no, no, he should focus on his tasks. There’s no messing around, not when it's a high spirit at stake.

He tells her to strike with force again the adversities that befall her, in order to seize her youth. And when he speaks, he feels her pulling at him, reminding him about what it means to do so with genuine energy. _Go! Head on! Charge against it and prove to yourself that you can do anything!_

He sees her out her all into all her activities, helping Fujiyama (and eventually Niina too) build a judo club. Of course, he chose to advise it! How could he not, when two of his homeroom students wanted to embrace their ambitions? His love of judo only fueled this, of course, but they... they seem so excited to give it their all.

This is just one instance of his being a... guardian to her, the one that gradually found passion in her life. Her, readily fixing up the old club building that came to be the Judo Club’s building, him, cheering them all on. Because of the lack of members, he actively couches with the intent on giving it all he can. He knows very well that, with their talents, they deserve so much more, but he’s not giving up! That’s not in his nature, and it’s not in theirs either.

Yes, he’s always been cheering her on, and she, in return, has been cheering him on too. She’s always gone all out for Culture Festivals, behaved herself during the school trip, and they even managed to tour quite the distance! It feels good to embrace the present, everywhere you go!

He’s tried, tried to keep a reasonable and levelhead, past the jokes he said on the first day about looking for a girlfriend (he really should stick to the whole married to the job, he knows), past all the small signs of affection he’s given out.

Her eagerness... that’s what he really loves in her.

On the day he carries her home from the beach after the Sports Festival, her third year, he realizes that he said just that to her. That had been a slip up, an honest one. He let his feelings take charge and lead him.

His hands ruffle through her hair, perhaps promising her more than he realizes at the time. Because of her determination, and because of him, she had gotten herself injured, but he, he has her back. Somehow, this is one of the marker of him being aware of just how much she has grown. She is no longer the student lacking ambition, she is one who turned her grades around, who helped build a club from the ground up, who can make it into a first-rate university.

He’s glad to have lifted her up, helped her get her jumpstart.

So all the study sessions before, and afterwards, they all have come to add into the moments he’s been in her presence. It doesn’t stop, not yet.

Culture Festival, third year, she truly proved she turned her school upside down and around, didn’t she? Seeing her there, adored by the school, making the most out of her high school life. The coat draped over her shoulders, the crown rested on her head, tears forming in her eyes. She’s brimming with joy and he’s... he’s happy for her.

Oh, dear, he’s really fascinated by her, isn’t he? But, it would be wrong to say otherwise. She possesses all the qualities of someone who has made herself proud, seized her livelihood in order to make it last.

 **“** Sensei! **”** Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts, wide eyes looking up at him. She’s close..! Always so bold... Long lashes, cheeks dusted in pink, she... _ahem!_ She really is intriguing, radiating youth as she is! Every day has been passing so quickly, but so wonderfully. All in the blink of an eye... how will _he_ feel when the Rose Queen has to relinquish her septire? Those questions come, playing as they would be thought to.

On New Year’s, he decides to visit the shrine, to pay his respects and wish for another good year. It’s the perfect way to really get into the next groove. He... had debated calling her, inviting her bring on new hopes and “release” any hindering vibes (maybe afterwards, on the beach, like he’s shown her he’s done before), but he chooses to go against that conscious stream. She deserves to go with her friends, if she had planned on going.

_Alright! Welcome this new year! Treat me well!_

It’s crowded at the shrine, an unsurprising observation, so as he’s clapping his hand, and closing his eyes, scarf keeping him especially warm on this winter morning, he’s attuned to the laughter behind him.

 **“** Now, now, Bambi, we’ll support you! **”**

 **“** Yes, you won’t trip here. **”**

He can’t help but recognize those voices, Hanatsubaki and Ugajin, which means... right, the one they’ve nicknamed Bambi is... _her_.

In fact, there’s a shift beside him, clapping. He looks. Is he surprised? Or just generally thrown off but how _convenient_ this is! She’s living her life! This glint of who she is outside of school, of how she’s continuing on, he’s glad.

She opens one of her eyes, glancing over, a smile lighting up her features. **“** Osako-sensei, you’re here too? **”**

Her look... Osako returns it with ease. This year has already started off with a blast! He doesn’t want to distract her from her friends for too long, but he can’t just ignore her either. Keeping his laughter low, considering the situation they are in. Perhaps, just as quickly as he tries to stifle back the noise, she claps her hands and then tugs at his sleeve. Did her friends give her an okay? Does she just need the support of him to make it through the crowd.

Maybe they _could_ still have that chance to go for that relieving jog at the beach?

It isn’t until they catch a break that he understands her rather forthright dependance: She’s wearing a kimono. It really... It really suits her! Certainly, running is out the door, but that’s gone to the sidelines for the witnessing of her embracing every moment of her _present_ life!

 **“** Sensei? What did you wish for? **”**

How curious she is, even now! But right, he can’t say a word! Why would he, when it’s grey, when his thoughts are leaping forward.

 **“** Hm-hm, that is a secret! **”**

 **“** Really? **”**

 **“** Do you really want to know? **”**

 **“** Y-Yes..!! **”**

 **“** Fine... then... **”** He nods, watching as her gaze doesn’t falter from him at all. **“** I wished for your -- for everyone’s -- graduation and futures! **”** It’s not all of it, is it? But it’s true enough, because that is part of it. This year is sure to treat her well. She’s worked hard for it.

But even that is enough to satisfy her, it seems, because she’s beaming, elated. Osako misses the blush settling in on her cheeks, or perhaps he attributes it to the movements within the crowds they’ve at to make, but her heart really is soaring.

 **“** Now! Let’s have this game be equal! Tell me, what’s your wish? **”**

To this request of his, she pauses, shaking her head. None of the fire leaves her eyes as she answers him. **“** I poured my heart into my wish, so it has to come true! I’ll make it that way! So... I won’t tell you it to you until it does. **”**

 **“**...You really put your spirit into it? **”**

 **“** Yes! **”**

 **“** Alright! Then, as long as you keep your eyes on it, and strike against it, head on, then, of course, you can reach it! **”**

Time seems to fly after that. Valentines Day, just another marker. On that he walks into in the faculty room and spots neatly wrapped chocolate on his desk. It has to be homemade, he figures, from the wrapping, which has the characters for his name written on it. It has to be from her, but perhaps she doesn’t mind if he accepts it or not. It’s a gift, appreciation for all he’s done for her -- for Fujiyama too -- right? How great that age is!

Of course, he... knows what it probably means, but in order to not think about giving it back... he makes sure it isn’t seen. Somehow, today, he may as well be the same age as his students... in spirit, of course! As a guardian, he’s tasked himself to defend them and help them pick up after their mistakes, show them that adults can come back from their mishaps and mess ups.

That’s life!

So this... this is another part of it! A trial! A... A... thing to tackle down! That’s it! Breathe, channel himself. Grab and hold down the worries with a magnificent _grip!_ and things will work out.

She’s kicked the ball to his feet. It’s not proper to sweep things under the rug, so by gosh he’s going to take it on. That’s why he chooses to...

Run. Run to clear his head. There’s no time to change, so he’ll jog in his usual attire. He won't see her anymore... he won’t... be able to watch over her anymore... huh? How does he feel? He’ll be able to continue on, certainly, but...

Does he expect to see her, on her graduation day, on the beach? A pounce prepared by her bent knees, fists clenched, she is relentless in her fiery spark.

 **“** You’ve helped me so much over these past years. You were there for me and helped me learn to love studying... Sensei..! This is me embracing my youth! **”** Fire in her eyes, determination setting in. _Yeah_ , she is unwavering in every sense. She’s grown up, learned to take challenges and spiral them all out into stepping stones for her future. **“** From now on... I will strike against Sensei head-on..! **”**

_...Huh?_

**“** Sensei, I love you! So, let me stay by your side! **”**

In proper terms, saying no... turning down her passionate confession, would be it, but that would be... displacing his own feelings. She has graduated now. After this, yes... she won’t be in his homeroom anymore, they won’t be seeing each other as often... Unless _he_ does what he’s encouraged her to do.

All out! Full force! There’s no turning back!

 **“** You’re serious, huh? **”**

 **“** Yes! **”**

 **“** Alright! Then I will also strike against you head on! **”**

She looks as though she’s about to cry, from pure excitement, joy. Leaping into his arms, he catches her with ease, as if he had always been meant to. This beach is the one that holds the stage to their fate. This is where their true beginning is!

Together, they will push back against any adversary and seize the life they’ve worked to live.

She’s able to speak through her tears, through her joy.

 **“** I finally get to tell you my wish! It was this! **”**

It is that feeling that carries him right to the very edge of his fourth year of teaching. Thoughts, this barrage of processing he wishes to go through really turns and turns. Did the students notice that he’s riled up, in the best way? Is that why they weren’t surprised at all that he’s come to the roof, that he’s staring down the horizon?

Shouting from up here is looking better and better now. He’s _super_ charged up! Sure, there’s a lot different in this year. A completely new homeroom, all these young ones that surely all know his name. The faces of those troublemakers and those learners he had gotten so familiar with aren’t there anymore, but he gets to go back to his home, to see _her_.

No matter where they are, they are _living_ , right? Just think... when he gets home, will she be waiting? A break from pouring her heart out into her assignments she’ll be taking, probably, waiting to take aim at him. Will it be a mock throw? A chop? A challenge nonetheless!

He’d get her back, of course, by lifting her up, way up! She’ll laugh, for sure, trying to reach, a cycle of liveliness, of vitality, of vigor!

 **“** _Chikara-san! Welcome home!_ **”**

 _Uh-huh!_ He’s really looking forward to it! The raising, embracing, the warmth, working together on their meal for the evening... Whatever happens, whatever she aspires to be, he’ll support her, help her prepare, to continue running toward that _youth_ they’ll always have.

 


End file.
